megomniverse_10fandomcom-20200216-history
Wildvine
Wildvine (ワイルドバイン, Wairudobain) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planets Flors Verdance and Xenon. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): Dee Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Jason): Jim Ward (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Gwen): Ashley Johnson (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as Wildvine Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He has blue colored bulbs on his shoulders. He has pods on his back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. He has one blue eye in the middle of his face. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and speaks with a higher voice comparable to a 1960s-era hippie. Jason as Wildvine Jason's Wildvine has the same the color of Ben's Wildvine, has only four legs instead of five, and his fingers are much shorter and thicker. This Wildvine does not have the bulbs on his shoulders, instead having patches of light green color similar to those on his hands. He also has a blue tongue and his teeth are more neat. Wildvine wears the Hypetrix symbol on a green and white belt. He speaks with in an aged, gravelly voice. Albedo as Negative Wildvine Negative Wildvine looks just like Jason's Wildvine, but is greenish brown with a red eye and his flytrap teeth are black. Negative Wildvine wears the Ultimatrix symbol on a red and white belt. Gwen as Wildvine Gwen as Wildvine looks similar to the main counterpart, but her body is shaped like a dress. Her fly trap is much larger and she has bulb-like hair with a ponytail, along with dark green lips. She lacks the spikes that Ben's Wildvine has on his arms, legs, and chest and she has one pink eye. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her stomach. Unlike Gwen's other aliens, the Omnitrix symbol is circular instead of a cat-shape. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Wildvine can grow and retract his body and can merge with plant life. He can also grow vines to trap others, which appear to be his fingers coming off. Wildvine can merge with plantlife including Earth trees. He can also change his color in order to camouflage better. Wildvine can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal). As shown in Rad Monster Party, his seeds can also grow vines. Wildvine can grow thorns on his body. Wildvine is capable of quickly digging underground. As shown in Evil's Encore, Wildvine is immune to the effects of gases, such as a flame retardant. As shown in Midnight Madness, Wildvine can't be hypnotized. As shown in Weapon XI: Part 2, Wildvine possesses chlorokinesis abilities. Wildvine can regenerate himself. Wildvine also possesses enhanced strength. Powers *'Merging with Plant Life': *'Plant Manipulation': *'Regeneration': *'Elasticity': *'Vine Generation': *'Gas Immunity': *'Hypnosis Invulnerability': Abilities *'Explosive Seeds': *'Sharp Thorns': *'Enhanced Digging': *'Enhanced Agility': Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses Wildvine's vines can be tangled, as shown in Rad Monster Party when fighting Kuphulu. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Etymology References See Also Notes & Trivia *The bulb-like hair of Gwen's Wildvine is similar to the hair of Princess Leia from the Star Wars franchise. *When Ben or Jason transformed into Wildvine, a sound could be heard that sounded like a raspy voice saying "vine". Category:Floraunas Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens